Still into You
by menchanted
Summary: Was past one year since Emily left the FBI and her life in USA. She is the only person who really meets Derek Morgan. Emily has a secret that has been hiding for 17 years especially for Morgan.


_**I unload the responsibility, I am not a proprietor of the show or Characters. I just have Eleanor 'Ellie'.**_

* * *

"A man's kiss is his signature" Mae West.

Derek Morgan has always been a gentleman. Few people know him really, and Emily Prentiss was one of them, though good... She was on the other side of the world in another continent. During all his years of service as a policeman and later as an FBI agent he had managed to win an undoubted reputation of 'Playboy' in spite of your liking.

It had been a difficult week, three solved cases, lost and saved lives. There was Derek Morgan driving back to his home town, longed rather than nothing to come and sleep during the next few hours. He could not help doing the normal route, although he knew that she lived not already in Washington of all forms passed by Georgetown in front of the building where Emily lived. He could not deceive themselves, I missed it much. Is he stopped awhile, in front of him was a motorcycle and for slim body drew the conclusion that it was a young woman, perhaps in about 20 years.

Eleanor had succeeded in convincing his mother out on his motorcycle for a ride. He had lived in Germany with his grandfather throughout his life, and when she have a chance of moving to the United States with his mother had fallen so amazing, because she knew that his father lived there. Now he just had to find the way that her mother speak to her a little more than he. It was so immersed in her thoughts that wobbled a little and was on the verge of falling, but her balance did not disappoint her and managed to remain stable for a while, until her motorcycle started to make a strange noise and were kneeling in the street.

Derek Morgan Knight could not follow his path after seeing the young damsel to fall out of his carriage. So he parked and got down to help.

"Do you find you well?" he said a little closer to the young man who now was trying to get up.

"Yes, I believe that..." she was about to get completely in foot, when the legs bent her again, apparently she had twisted an ankle. But before falling, Derek held her in his arms. It was then that he was impressed by the appearance of the girl. His brown hair fell down to the waist in large perfect Goldilocks, her skin was clear but slightly tanned, his eyes... had seen those eyes before, big brown orbs covered by beautiful curly long eyelashes. His face was covered by a layer of light makeup, her perfectly groomed eyebrows and lips in a peach matte color. Was it his illusion? If it weren't for the outfit completely to the fashion of the young he could swear that they had traveled a few years earlier and it had encountered a beautiful Emily Prentiss.

Eleanor stared at his handsome gentleman, he was incredibly handsome and strong, she could not stop look at the strong biceps that kept it standing. I was beginning to fantasize about that man, though he knew that it was wrong, it would be at least 30 years older than her and anyway he had promised his mother staying focused on studies. Oh god, her mother.. then when she realized the strident sound of his cell phone, which made both Derek and Eleanor returned to reality.

"Mom?" Eleonor bit his lower lip as he heard his mother worried voice.

Derek turned around to other side to give the girl a bit of privacy, since it could not release it, was clearly hurt.

"I know you gonna be scared, until panic, so I want to clarify that. I'm doing well, and I love you." "But something happened to the motorcycle and I fell... I think I twisted my ankle."

"No, Mom... at a time when I'm there Yes?, don't worry, stay at home, it's cold." If something else happens, I call. "I also love you, too." He ended the call with a smile on his lips.

"Thank you for stop and help" she was able to say a little distressed after being in his arms.

"Don't worry, it is not discomfort. Do you need to take you to the hospital, to your House?" Derek asked kindly, he would not let the girl in that State.

Eleanor was new in town and his mother had told her that not you trust people only by their appearance, so he refused the head "it may be best to take a taxi," said nervously.

"Quiet" Derek smiled by the reaction of the young. "You won't do damage, I'm an FBI agent, my name is Derek Morgan." He put his hand into the back pocket of his trousers and showed him his plate so verify it.

"Okay, Derek Morgan, the truth would not be nuisance. I am Eleanor." She smiled a little flushed, it felt awkward.

"A pleasure Eleanor, how about if I take you to your House?, I think there is a concerned mother who needs to verify that you're well" Derek point to his SUV.

"What will happen with my motorcycle?" she asked alarmed.

"Quiet, I have a friend who has a shop very close to here." We can take it there and he can made an eye. Anyway... what does a girl like you, mounted on a thing like that?" he said jokingly extending a gallant smile Derek Morgan.

"Well, actually... I really love the speed, my mother says that I got it from my father or something like that, the truth is that I don't know. I like the dangerous things, and well just over one year ago my grandfather gave me this motorcycle for my 16 birthday and I love my baby" Derek made him funny that she call 'baby' her motorcycle. This time carrying the girl into his vehicle. "My Mom was also an FBI agent, she lived here until ago 1 year, then got another similar job, but she withdrew recently and now we are here again." "All my life I lived with my grandfather in Germany, and we arrived here 2 days ago... today I managed to convince my Mom to let me go for a ride on the motorcycle, almost I asked her for a hour" the young girl let out a giggle as Derek helped her onto the seat, closed the door and asked for a Moment to make a call.

* * *

He had finished the call and 5 minutes later Derek's friend had arrived to take her motorcycle. was she doing well? She was 17 years old teenager and her mother would not well with what was happening. Oh God, her mother. He put her hand into the bag of her jacket and took out his cell phone, no, could speak with her in this time. Derek sitting front wheel noise caught his attention.

"Peet will take your motorcycle to his workshop, this is his address and phone number in case you need to call it" he gave a small card to she. "He said it isn't recording, so when it is ready, your Mom can give you permission to leave it". He took the wheel and began to handle.

"You're kidding?, it will be crazy, it will not return to bring me anything she considered dangerous, and I understand it. I am 17 years old, All her life has protected me and that I was away from it and now that I can be at your side that I can think of doing is endangering me" she took air, had been talking too fast and now she was wandering.

Derek frowned, the girl was interesting. "Quiet, I speak with her, now give me your address to be able to take you home." She gave her address and he drove back.

"Tell me something about yourself" Eleanor smiled, Derek liked, and perhaps they could be friends.

"Well, you know... I'm an FBI agent, I'm from chicago, my Mom is the best chef in the world, and I have two sisters that although we're heavy, are the best in the world." He smiled as he described his family. "The truth is that I'm a boring person, better tell me about you and your Mom."

"Well, my Mom is the bravest person I know. I was born in Washington, but by the work of my mother we had to move to London..." He said London, when would he like to admit that I could not stop thinking about her? Oh God, he hadn't news of Emily in quite some time and perhaps that was the reason why now could remove it from his head. "We live there a while, but then I had to go to live with my grandfather in France, were only there a week or two, I went back to move with my grandfather to Germany and until two weeks ago I went back to live with my Mom. She protected me of everything bad in his life, that is what has always told me, and I understand it, she is amazing, beautiful, is so sweet and tender, is very simple, friendly, I feel so proud to be her daughter, I'd do anything for her, do you know that it is what I love about her?, Her smile. Sorry, this should not be of your interest and I'm boring you." She added somewhat embarrassed.

"No, not at all. Continuous. I am really amazed, I'm looking forward to meet your Mom." He smiled at she.

"Well, I'm sure she's gonna like you". Eleanor looked out the window and his eyes appeared her home.

* * *

Eleanor had given an address in Georgetown. It was a big house, it was spacious. He stepped out of the vehicle and went to help Eleanor to lose, step his arm around her waist and with his free hand took her hand and help she to walk. When he realized that perhaps she came from a family with a good social and economic position. I was more than impressed by how luxury which surrounded him, there were many works and pieces of art, which seemed genuine, but honestly I didn't know much of art in its opinion. It was warm, the walls had a coating of dark wood and furniture were colored sand, under his feet could feel a soft and fluffy carpet of a beige medium Browning.

"Mom?" Eleanor take out her jacket and then she dropped in an armchair.

"Here in the kitchen honey". The voice indicated that person was not very far, the voice was very familiar, but had a little bit of noise, and he repeated once again. Quiet Derek, is just your imagination.

"Take a seat, I'm returning" Eleanor tended him a smile. "Would you like something to drink, water, coffee, tea, or something like this?" she said pointing with her Chin toward the small bar installed with several alcoholic beverages quality. Derek Morgan was more than impressed. By what they had heard Eleanor lived with her Mom, he ever was more curious to know it.

"Water is good" he say with subtlety.

"I'm going for it" and with that Eleanor disappeared from his view.

* * *

Eleanor came into the kitchen and found his Mom sitting on a stool to decorating cupcakes.

"Hey, how are the most beautiful Mom?" she came up to her and kissed her cheek.

She stood and hug him as hard as he could. "Damn Ellie, you scared me. Are you Ok? Are you hurt? Is it necessary to take you to the hospital? I will take you" her mom passed hands by the side of her face, in her mom's eyes she could see the anguish and concern.

"Mom, I'm Ok. I Only twisted my ankle." She took her mother's hand and kissed it. "I'm fine, really. a gentleman came to help me, and is in the living room." Eleanor bit lower lip and lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh Dios Ellie, what I said you about talk with strangers. Well, I have to say he thank you for bringing my little baby home healthy and save." She kissed the forehead of his daughter and tended her a plate. "Put there a few cupcakes to offer your guest".

"Ok Mommy" Eleanor was to choose the most beautiful cupcakes to offer Derek as she saw her mother removed the apron, straightening his dark jeans and exit through the door of the kitchen.

* * *

Derek was sitting on the couch with their backs to the Hall which was the kitchen, so he didn't notice when Eleanor's mother left.

"Thank you very much for bringing my baby healthy and save to her House, was very friendly on your part" listened to their backs. Damn, again his imagination was playing twisty. He stood up and turned to her, to tell her that it wasn't anything, would it do if necessary, when he saw her. Definitely was not his imagination, there she was in front of him, in flesh and blood. Then when she saw him she opened her mouth, amazed by their presence.

"Emily?". Derek Morgan was more than confused.

* * *

_**NOTE: Now this is one shot, but maybe could be a history.. all depends about what you tell me. Please, read and review, let me know what do you think.**_


End file.
